TigerStripe
About Tiger "Why are you here Morning Sun?" -TigerStripe Past TigerStripe (Nicknamed Tiger) had a harsh past. She is a rare type of dragon that has front teeth that are like a Sabertooth tiger. Her mother was so scared of Tiger that she made Tiger pull out her teeth. TigerStripe didn't do as her mother asked, so she ran away. She found herself on the Lost Continent. Years past, and she became what everyone would think she would become. A warrior to come and take revenge on all of the tribes. They were wrong on one thing. TigerStripe wasn't there to take revenge; she came back to be home. After years of looking for her family, she found out that they died in the war. TigerStripe went to the castle and found out that the new queen was Queen Thorn. (or Whoever's queen) Personality Because of TigerStripe's incident on the Lost Continent, Tiger is very sly. Sly meaning that she is stealthy, cunning, and secretive. Another quality Tiger has is that she is brilliant and strong. TigerStripe trained with a very rebellious SinkWing to help her get stronger. On the island, Tiger gained wisdom, and she became brilliant. Tiger also has a very quick temper. Because she's an introvert, she prefers to be alone and to stay by herself. She would only request a friend if she needed one to complete a task. Appearance Her main scales are an amber color with a golden underbelly. Her wings are an ombre from vanilla to cream color. At the end of her tail is a spiked barb. Unlike a normal sandwing, her barbed tail is straight. It still contains the strong venom, but when she tries to curl up her tail, it injures her tailbone. Ever since the day where she was taught, she forced herself to forget the lesson. Her wings are vast, and they are powerful. On each side of her mouth, she has two saber teeth. Her talons are very sharp, and she could make a dragon bleed with one swipe. On her right eye is a scar that was from the lost continent. On her neck is a bag filled with dust and a small glass bottle. The bottle was enchanted so she could make whatever potion as long as it has the dust from the small case. TigerStripe rarely uses this, but she shows her power with the animus objects. Powers? Strengths! TigerStripe has very sharp talons. She is able to slice a dragon in half and cook it in a few seconds. (SHE COULD BE A MASTER CHEF!). Tiger also has odd-looking teeth. Tiger's teeth look like the teeth of a saber-tooth tiger, hence her name. Her teeth are not as strong as they might appear to be Tiger holds no other abilities other than her teeth and her talons. She also doesn't hold a storng ability to fight and defend herself ( No, TigerStripe is not a hybrid btw) *TigerStripe goes to Jade Mountain and is in the Bronze winglet as the sandwing, but she runs away commonly. After three days, she's back at Jade Mountain! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Mary Sues